Me,the Vampire Princess, and true love Mike
by mikenewtonrox1994
Summary: Summary: Bella has the perfect life: She is beautiful, popular, and smart. Her life is perfect- until a strange new boy moves to her school and changes everything. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Never Dies (When You are a Vampire Princess Whose Boyfriend is the Super Hottie Mike Newton)**

Summary: Bella has the perfect life: She is beautiful, popular, and smart. She is also a cheerleader for Forks High Schooland has the bestfriends and a super cute boyfriend. Her life is perfect- until a strange new boy moves to her school and changes everything. What will happen?

**(A/N: OMG!!! This is my first FanFiction! I **really **hope you like it! Please review and be nice!)**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

**B POV**

"Ready…okay!!! Our team is hot-hot-hot, your team is not-not-not! Come on Forks High, make that shot! Go Forks!", I cheered at the top of my lungs with the rest of my squad. It was the big football game and Forks High School was laying their arch rival team, the Jefferson Fighting Turtles! They had a prety bad mascot, but ours was worse. We were the Forks. Yes, we were the Forks Forks,as in silverwere!!! As lame as our mascot was, I didn't care. We had won all of our games sofar and were doing great! My steady boyfriend was the star quarterback on the football team and he was super cute!!! I joined the cheerleading so I could see him at all the games. It was also extra fun because all my friends, like Angela and Jessica, were cheerleaders too. Lauren was one too, but I knew she didn't like me. Oh-well, my life was stil great!!!

"Bella, come on, its time to get ready for our next cheer," Lauren whined as she twirled her light blonde hair.

"Yeah Bella, come on, it's time to cheer! Yayyyy!!!!" Angela and Jessica jumped up and down while they claped baby claps and squeled. I laughed and joined them I was really excited!!!!

I runned after them. We were all in our new super adorable matching blue and yellow cheer uniforms. We looked really hot so I was excited 2 cheer in front of the whole shool and my boyfriend.

We formed a pyramid on the football. I was on top! "Give me a F! Give me a O! Give me a R! Give me a C! Give me a S!" we cheered. Now the whole stands were cheering with us. "What's thats spell? Forks! Yayyy!!!" I lost my balance for a secund. "Oh no!!!" I heard someone scream as I fell from the pyramid. OMG!!! I was going to die!!!

As I was falling, my boyfriend ran over from the football field. He got their just in time to catch me before I hit the ground and killed myself. When his musculer arms wrapped around me I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. His light blond hair fell in his eyes and he smiled. "Awwwww…." Said the entire crouwd.

"Omigosh Mike! You saved me!!!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's no big deal."

I giggeled and blushed. "I love you Mike." I kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Ooooohhhh….", said Angela. Lauren just looked bored and Jessica looked super jealous. But I didn't care cause I was in luv with Mike.

Then he had to go back to finish the football game so I told him goodluck and went to watch with my friends from the stands.

Mike ended up scoring the winning touchdown, but I didn't realize it until later cause I didn't understand football. I kinda thought sports were dumb, but at least the guys who played them were super hot!!! Most of the time I just paid attention to how hot Mikey's butt looked in the tight football pants. He was soooo hawt!!! I knew I was super lucky to be his gillfriend.

Just as I was thinking this, my BFF Angela came up to me and laughed. "All the guys and us were gonna go to that one burger joint to celebrate the victorry. Are you and Mike gonna come?"

"Oh, sure Angie, I would love to come. Totally!!! I don't think Mike has plans so he'll probably come too! Oh! That'll be really fun! Thanks for the invite! Yayyy!!!" I hugged Angela and then ran towards Mike. I kissed him and then told him our plans.

"Oh, grate! I always love spending time with you!" he smiled enthusiasticaly. We hopped into his awsome red convertible and drove off into the sunset (to the diner).

My life was going perfectly and nothing could ever ruin it…

**(A/N: So i hope u all luved it! i thought it was really cute, but tell me wat u think anywhays! Only nice reviews though!!!! Im gonna put up the next chapter soon! Yay!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The new hottie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my smile, pom-poms, and ipod!!! Yayyy!!!!**

**(A/N: Kay, so here it is!!! I hope you all luv it!!!! It took a lot of work, so be nice!!!)**

**(Additionel A/n: Special thanks to my** **friends, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- and jedwardasperettalieiceisleme! Theyve been super nice 2 me and helped inspire some of the character Ive been writing about! They helped soooo much! If you liked my story, you should totally check out theres cause they rock!!!)**

Mike parked the car and we skipped over to the neat 50's diner. I held his hand as we walked inside! It had a juice box and all of the waitresses wore poodle skirts and rollerscates!!! Seated at a booth were all my friends. Mike and I walked over to them

"Hey guys" Mike said with his strong arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I heard a corus of hellos and heys. Our waitress skated over as Mike and I slid into the booth.

"So, what can I get you kids tonight? We have a special on our double cheseburger." The waitress smiled and took our orders. Mike ordred us a strawberry milkshake to share. He knew that pink was my favorite color.

"Oh, Mike, you are so sweet!!!" I said as I kissed him on the nose. Just then, the waitress came with our food.

As everyone talked and laghed, Mike and I sipped on our straws, sharing the super yummy shake. The whole night had been fabulos and I was really happy to be with Mikey!!! Nothing could ruin this wunderful moment!!!

Suddenly, Mike's cell phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Mom?" I heard him say.

After a long pause he said, "Okay, I'll be rite over."

"Mikey, baby, whats the matter?" I whined as I sipped my shake.

"Sorry babe. I gotta go. Mom needs help at the store.

"But Mikey!!! Youre always helping yur mom! Cant you just ditch work and stay with me?!!! We were all gonna go to Lauren's for a party later!"

"Aw, I wish I could, but I cant Bells. Sorry. G2G."

Mike kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door. I felt horrible. I hated how he never seemed to have enough time for me.

Angela came over and sat by me. "Sorry he hadta go. I know what that's like." She said sweetly.

"Youre so nice angie! You know what? I can still have fun and go to the party right? Even without Mike. "

Angela smiled simpathatically. Even she knew I wouldn't have any fun without my boyfriend.

Then, suddenly the diners door bell rang. In walked a tall and gorgeous boy.!!! He was beautiful and pale and his muscles rippled under his thin gray T-shirt He had cute, floppy reddish brown hair. His bronze hair glimmeres under the fluoresent lights. Then,out of nowhere, he turned and stared at me with glowing red eyes!!!! I thought he looked scary but super dreamy and hawt at the same time.

"Omigosh!!! Angie! Who is that super cute guy?," I squeled, "Check out how hawt his butt looks in those jeans!!!"

"Bella, come on, youre dating Mike. Forget about him."

"Who is he though?"

Angela sighed. "That's Edward. He's the new kid. I cant tell whether he's emo, a rebel, or a band groupie yet, but he's pretty smokin'."

"Oh yeah!!! Should I go talk to him? OMG!!! I should totally invite him too the party!!!"

"Don't even think about it bella. You love Mike, remember?"

"I know, but look how cute he is!! And Mikes never here. Plus, its just one party!!"

"That partys going to be a makeout city. Take my advice. Forget him."

"But he's soooo smexilicious!!!!" I giggled.

Then the cute guy, Edward, walked over to my table!!! I could hardly braeathe! He smelled like Axe, Ambercrombie & Fitch, and strawberries all at once!!! I breathed in the sweat aroma and giggled. He was super hot. He ran his fingers threw his handsom bronze hair and started talking to me!!!! I felt like I was gona faint!!

"So, youre Bella, right?"

"Yes!!!" I shouted with joy. I couldn't beleve he was talking to me!

"Well, there's a party to nite and I was wonderreing if you would go with me."

I looked into his soulful red eyes and smiled. "Of course!!!" I gasped.

"Great" then, he picked me up in this muscular arms and kissed me. His lips were so juicy!!! They were really soft and luscious!!! At that momet, I forgot everything!!!

"Yayyy!!!" was the only thing I could remember to say.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Man

(A/N: LOL Hey u guys!!! I worked on this one for awhile and I hope you like it! Hopefuly it will meet your expectations. This chapter is mostly about Bella & her new guy! Ooooohh!!!!)

BPOV

I had been the girlfriend of super hot Eddie for a whole week! I was sooooo excited but Mike was really sad. He was super nice about it though. Im so glad he understands!!! What a sweatie!!! But not as sweet as my Eddie-Kinz( that was my pet-name fror him).

That day, I walked into the school parking lot. There was Edward, leaning onto his C40 looking super sexy!!! I walked over to him, looking as sultry as I possibly coud. Just as I leaned in to kiss Edward on the cheek, I saw Mike walking down the hallway toward my locker!!! We locked eyes, but he looked away just as I started to wave. Then, Edward got mad.

"Why are you looking and waving at him? Im your hot boyfriend!!" he yelled.

"Chill out—Wait, how would you know that? You were turned the other way!!! Are you hiding something from me?!!!"

"No babe, come on, lets go."

I had a feeling that he was keeping a secret from me, butt I didn't want to come off as ttoo needy. I kissed his pale cheek and apologised about it. Then he grabbed my hand and we went to class.

As we crossed the parcing lot, I shivered because his hand felt soooo cold!!! I was begining to see that Edward was not like any other guys. He was much cuter and had great hair!!!! But I knew their was more to it than that.

The next day, Edward asked me on a date!!! I was super happy! I was so happy that I squeled. Edward was happy that I was happy. We held hands and scipped off to class.

While we were at school, I couldn't stop looking at my Eddie. All throughout gym, he kept looking at me 2 and couldn't focus on our swimming unit. I new I looked hot in my swimsuit, even tho it wasn't a bikini.

I must have been looking really cute though cause he looked like her was really hungry and wanted to make out with me.

As I started to put on my goggles, I turned and all of the sudden, it was like time stopped. Everything wuz in slow motion. I locked eyes with Edward as he slowly pulled himself out of the water and climbed up the latter!!!

He shook his long, messy, gorgeos wavy red-brown hair and I couldn't stop looking at him and his muscular body. Then I noticed how hawt he looked in his speedo and started to feel nasious and sick! I got really dizy and i felt everything spin! Then, everything went black and I fell down & fainted!!!

When I finally woke up, I was in the nurse's office!!! I was lying on the cot, when I woke up and saw Mike holding an icepac on my head and Edward was sitting a cross the room. As soon as I looked up, Mike said he hoped I felt better and went out of the room. Edward came up an kissed me on the fourhead. I started to sit up but he told me to lie down until I felt better.

Once i did, I sttod up and Edward hugged me. He was so cute!!! I hugged him back and realized we were both stil in our swimsuits!!!!

"Well, um I guess we should go get dressed in, um, clothes," I giggled nervously.

"Yeah, we probably should, but I think you are really pretty in a swimsuit!!!"

"Awww…thanks"

"Hey, do you still feel good enough to go on a date"

"Oooohh, yes!!!" I said.

"Good. But we probably shouldn't go to our date at the pool."

I started giggling uncontrollably for abot 3 minutes strait!!! Edward didn't say anything. He just kinda looked at me funny. I think he thought it was cute!!!

Then I went home to get ready for our date!!! I just couldn't wait!!!!

(A/N: I hoped u loved it! Review me please!!! BTW, I used the atomatic spell check thing for this one a little bit and was careful w/ mistakes, but I dint get a lot of time to edit!! Be nice!!! This one was cute & funny, wasn't it? Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Ready/ Pre-date

(A/N: Here's the chapter about right before Edward & Bellas big date! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! LOL!!!! At first, I thought id just go 2 the date, but I decided this would be more fun! This was lots of fun to write & I hope you like reading it! BTW, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT or project runway!!!! (that was my disclaimer) Enjoy!!!)

B POV

I stared at the tv screen trying to think about something other than my date tonite. I had 4 hours until 7, when Edward would pick me up. I was super excited!! I had never been on a date with someone so sexy before, other than Mike of course.

I flipped thorough the channels and tried to distract myself. Then, I saw that Project Runway was on!!! I loved that show very much but I had missed the last season. They were playing a marathon of it!!! I was really excited, so I made some popcorn & sat on the couch. I watched the episode where the designers had to make clothes they thought of from things in the city & the episode where they had to make costumes for drag queens. I decided that I liked Kenly and blaine the best because Kenley was really cool & good at designing, and Blaine was really cute. I liked his purple hoodie a lot because it reminded me of Edward.

Then, as I was thinking about that, I realized that I had been watching TV for over 3 hours!!! Edward would be there to pick me up soon!!! I was freaking out so i called my friends Angela and Jessica and Edwards sister alice. Somehow, Alice got here really fast & she was really nice! All my friends said they would give me a makeover and help me to get ready for my date w/ Edward!

"Oh, guys, thanks soooo much!" I said.

"No problem." Said Angie.

The rest of the girls nodded and Alice ran to get the nail polish.

"Lets curl her hair and paint her nails pink to match her dress" Alice said.

Jessica painted my nails while Angela & Alice did my hair and makeup.

"You look like a movie star," Jessica gushed

"Thanks so much!!"

I twirled and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so beautiful!!! My hair was really curly and in a half pony & my nails were glittery. I wore shimmery eyeshadow and cupcake flavored lip gloss that Angie let me borrow. And, I didn't need to wear blush, of course!! I was wearing a pretty satin shiny tight pink dress with a sash and it went just to my mid thigh and looked really hot. I looked fabulus!! I smiled into the mirror and daydreamed about kissing my date. I couldn't wait to go!

"I have a feeling that you are going to look very good and have a awesome time," Alice said as if she knew a secret.

(A/N: I hoped u liked it! The date scene will be in the next chapter! Please review! :) Also, i think i want to give my story a new title so pm me any suggestiones!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Big Date

**(A/N: Yay! I finshed the next chapter!!! Its Bella & Edward's big date!)**

**(disclaimer: I don't own twilight!)**

BPOV

Beep-beep!!

I heard Edwards car beep as it rolled up to my house. I nearly fainted with excitement!!!

"Good luck", said Jessica.

"Okay, bye!!!"

I looked in the mirror one last time. My highlights looked perfect and my dress looked very nice, even I had to admit. It was light pink with hot pink straps and a hot pink sash. The skirt part of it was shiny and sparkly. It felt really good too because it was made of satin. I knew that Edward would like it. Also, Alice said I would have a good time & 4 some reason I new she was right. **(A/N: I originaly wuz gonna have her wear a blue chiffon blouse & mini skirt, but I like this better! Wat do u guys think?)**

I put on one last layer of strawberry shine lipgloss and ran outside. **(A/N: That's my fave lipgloss flavor! YUM!!)**

"Hey Bella." Said my dreamy date.

I felt breathless. He was soooo hot!!! And he was wearing a really nice pink and red dress shirt with black slacks, so we matched!!

"Hello." I said trying to sound cool and unimpressed, though I totally was.

"Come on, lets go"

"Okay," I giggled.

I hoped in his car and we drove off. The whole time I kept staring into his beautiful eyes. They were sooo sparkly!!!! They were brownish red gold and very beautiful. i have never seen anyone else with eyes like his!

"So, where do you wanna go, Bells?"

"I dunno. I was thinking we could go to dinner or something."

"Okay! That sounds super!!! Where should we go?"

"How about that new restaurant?"

"You mean the pizzeria" said Ed.

"Actially, I meant the Mexican one, but we coud go for Italian too."

"Well, im in the mood for Italian, so lets go there." Edward said in a low sexy voice.

I nodded slowly and thought about what I would order.

Edward ran his hand through his gorgeous messy redish-brown hair and stretched out his hot strong muscles. That meant he liked me! **(A/N: So true!)**

Then we pulled up to the cute little Italian restaurant! It looked really fancy! I was glad I had dressed up! I was sure that the food would taste really good!

Edward came around and opened my door. Only he did it so fast that I thought it was magic. He slowly opened my door and looked lovingly at me as I smiled nervously and excitedly. I stepped out of the car & nearly tripped in my high heels!!! Some times I am super clumsy!!! Edward caught meas I stumbled and piked me up & kissed me on the cheek. That made me blush! He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the restaurant.

(A/N: That seemed really Bella-ish but cute! Its like something I might do! LOL. It is super romantic tho.)

When we got inside, we were at a booth. I looked at my menu and decided to get a salad and a glass of water. Edward got a huge plate of pizza, kalamari, and pasta! "Holy cow!" I said "You eat a ton!"

"Cow? Where?" said edwrd. It took me a minute to see that he was kidding. At least I think he was.

I giggled anxiously as I waited for my drink. This was SUPER awkward! But Edward and I had a lot of chemistry so we got along grate and were always talking. We talked about cheerleading and cars and music and our families and lots of other stuff.

"Wow", he said "I feel like we are meant to be"

I looked into his soleful bronze eyes and smiled.

"Its because we are."

He slowly leaned in and kissed me gently. **(A/N: Awww… isn't that so cute!)**

I felt myself leaning in for more. I couldn resist! He made me want to makeout w/ him! I pressed my soft lips onto his quickly and melded them together with his. I reached my hand around his head and waist and pulled him towards me. I felt his soft wavy hair by the bottom of his head. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he French kissed me back. I loved him soooo much!!!

Then all of the sudden, Edward yelled "Dammit Bella you will be the death to me!!!"

The whole restaurant turned around and looked at us.

"Sorry" we both said. Then I kissd him again, but this time softer.

"Ill explain later" he said.

Then, our food came. My salad was really yummy. I guess Edward liked his food 2 cuz he was eating it really really fast!

"This is so good!" He said as he ate his pizza.

"Mine too." I said

"Yeah, they cook really good food here. I love it." He said.

"Well, I guess we chose a good spot to eat!"

"Well, I think I would have had a good time anywhere as long as I was with you!"

"That is so sweet!" I said and kissed him

After we ate, Edward paid the bill and we left. As we got int the car he said the nicest thing to me.

"Bella, Ive had a really good time. You are really beautiful and I love you! You are like an incredible mysery to me. There is something very special about you. Thanks for a great night."

Then he handed me a pretty boquet of flowers. They were bright pink roses. I couldn't believe I was so lucky to be the girlfriend of such a great guy. He was amazing!!

We kissed one last time! Edward hugged me and I felt his strong arms wrap around me and hold me tightly. I tilted my head up towards him. He pulled me towards him and brought his mouth to mine. Our lips softly met and we kissed pasionately. He was a really good kisser!!!

Then we quietly got into the car to ride home. I smiled knowing that I had just had the perfect date!

**(A/N: Hope u all liked it! Its my fave chapter so far! Please review if u like! BTW, Im trying to come up w/ a better title cuz the one rite now sux. Help please! LOL)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Thanx so much everyone 4 the tips!!! I think my writings improving!!! BTW, this chapter is my best one so far! It started out really scary and dramatic but I added funny stuffin and its pretty good! I hope u all luv it!! (I got the !!! points and text talk out of my system!)**

Chapter 6 -- Driving and Drinking

As we started driving home, their was a really long awkward silence. I tried to start talking.

"So, how about them Red Sox?" I asked nervously. All guys like baseball, write?

Edward didnt say anything. I tried again.

"Um, have you had health yet? The teacher is a serious perv!"

Nope. he didn't say anything. He just clicked his seat belt in and looked like his head hurt. I was starting 2 be toetally creeped out.

"So, you like music?"

"You could say that."

"FINALLY! HE SPEAKS!" (I had a slight outburst)

"Um…"

"Oooh, yeah, um, forget that please!!!" I felt like a idiot.

"Well, about music," he moved on nicely, "I sorta like everything. Especially classical."

He slid in a CD. I hadn't ever heard it before, but it sounded familiar!!! Still, it wasn't my style. I was more of a rap kinda girl myself.

"What is it?"

"Bach"

Bach? What kinda of person listened to BACH? REALLY!!!! I was starting to think he was a geek intil I stared back into his beautiful eyes. Wait a minute. They had \changed colors! I could swear that they were dark red before. Now the were gold. Werird.

"Do you have contacts or something. Youre eyes look way different."

"NO!!!! Its just, um, ah, the florecence?!!!"

"Alrighty then."

I looked at him again. He was incredibllly handsome. Perfect almost. It wuz like he was flawless…And his skin, it was super pale, especially comparded to his bronze hair and eyes. At that moment I felt myself pulled to reach out and touch his face…It was sooooo cold!!!!! It couldn't be normal.

Then I thought about how perfect he was at everything. He was fast, handsome, smart…and I remembered that one time where he seemed to know wat Mike was did even though he didn't see it. It was like he read mines!!! OMG, I thought. He has got to have some kind of condition or something! Maybe he was physcic! Or maybe he had super powers!!!

Cool it, Bella. Your crazy, I thought. There is nothing wrong with him! He is the perfect boyfriend!

But when I thought about it, I knew there was something rong. Plus, earlier he said he could eat a cow. No humans would have did that. I thought about my theories as he drove in silence.

Suddenly, I started talking, "Youre not like the other people are you? Youre different!!! There's something bad about you. But Im not afraid!!!"

"Do you have any theories?" He growled.

"Dropped into toxic waste?"

"Nope."

"Raised by wolves?"

"Haha. Wolves? No. Sorry to disappoint."

"Were you bitten by a spider?"

"Bitten? um, not by a spider."

"Then, what happened to you? What made you this way? I know there is something!!"

"What if Im not the heroe? Bella, what if Im the bad guy?"

I thought for a minute. There was no way something so gorgeous could be evil.

Then the car jerked forward as he sped up. I looked at the mile measuring thing. We were going 140 miles! He was insane! We would be killed. He was a monster! We would be killed. I thought for a split second. Was he drunk? Had he been drinking? I didn't think so. But I didn't know for sure. And his eyes did look different and red. Maybe he was drunk!!! You get bloodshot eyes when that happens, right? He had to have been drnking! I didn't want to die!!! And I had to be the designated driver and tell this hawt guy what he was doing. Friends don't let friends drive drunk.

"Friends don't let friends drink and drive!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs!

"Drinking? Am I really that redictable? How did you know I was going to drink—"

He paused and growled menacingly.

I screamed as much as I could.

Then he got closer and smiled! I could see his teeth. They were bright white and pointy. His inscissor teeth were longer and looked super sharp! He had fangs!!!

"Youre, you're a vampire!!!" I screamed.


End file.
